Las pequeñas cosas
by Elijah Zero
Summary: Percico Drabbles. A veces las cosas pequeñas son las mejores, he aquí varios ejemplos.
1. Ir lejos de casa

**Ir lejos de casa**

* * *

Nico no era exactamente una persona de viaje, es decir, él ama su hogar totalmente. Lleno de agua. Totalmente rodeado de agua. Venecia siempre sería su lugar favorito para vivir, sin embargo cuando él tenía diez años su padre se lo llevo a él, a su hermana y madre a vivir en los E.E.U.U

No se parecía en ningún aspecto a su antiguo hogar, tenía grandes calles y coches por todos lados, no había mucha agua para disfrutar tampoco. Nico no estaba feliz con esto, pero su hermana parecía emocionada por el nuevo continente. Ella siempre era feliz de conocer nuevas cosas, en cambio Nico prefirió quedarse con las cosas viejas, no era un fan de las nuevas cosas así como con las nuevas personas.

Después de un tiempo su madre murió y su padre parecía estar en crisis y bueno... ¿quién no lo estaría al perder a la persona que ama?

Nico estaba desbastado por decirlo poco, mientras Bianca fingía ser fuerte por su hermano. Bianca siendo la mayor de los hermanos, tiene ciertas responsabilidades y entre ellas se encuentra cuidar y proteger a su hermano, y sí bien ese no fue el caso, ella aún así lo consolaba diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que ella estaba en un lugar mejor.

Cuando Nico creció parecía ser la sombra de lo que fue en su niñez. Su ropa comenzó a ser negra, a veces sus camisas serían acompañadas por la caratula de una calavera o algún tipo de cruz hirviendo en sangre. Su cabello era desordenado y llegaba casi al cuello y al final del lóbulo de la oreja, no era tan largo, sin embargo. Había ojeras que se extendían oscuramente debajo de sus ojos. Un diminuto piercing en forma de aro vacilaba en la esquina derecha de su labio inferior, era pequeño porque a Nico no le gustan las cosas sobre exageradas.

Lo único que no había cambiado en Nico di Angelo era el uso de su chaqueta de aviador, su favorita de todos los tiempos.

Era una persona solitaria, con sólo dos amigos en toda la escuela secundaría, y aunque ya iba en su último año no tenía más que sólo a Hazel y Jason. Las dos únicas personas que no tenían problemas con que fuera gay, oh, sí, él es gay... gran cosa.

Nico nunca había tenido un enamoramiento, ni siquiera por una humilde cantidad de tiempo. A veces se encontraría errando con la idea de cómo se sentiría que alguien lo abrace por detrás o que alguien lo bese, pero no duraría mucho porque casi de inmediato empujaba esos pensamientos, la sola idea lo avergonzaba de sí mismo y le aterraba ilusionarse con algo que no pasaría nunca.

Bianca era una gran estudiante, al igual que Nico, pero ella ya se había conseguido un novio, le platicaba a Nico lo maravilloso que era. En ocasiones hacía menciones de que Nico debería considerar tener uno también, en ese momento no pudo creer que en verdad estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez sería una buena idea, pero cuando vio el sufrimiento de Bianca cuando su relación terminó, él desistió de la idea casi tan rápido como la consideró.

Tenía miedo de sufrir tan desgarradoramente como le pasó a Bianca, eso definitivamente no le iba a pasar, él definitivamente nunca iba a enamorarse de nadie.

Un día después de la escuela su padre no fue a recogerlo como de costumbre, por lo que no tuvo otro remedio que tomar un autobús que lo dejaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa. Se puso los auriculares y subió su música a todo volumen, él ocupó un lugar junto a la ventana de atrás, era el mejor lugar para distraerse después de un día arduo en la escuela.

Cuando el autobús se detuvo en espera de que el semáforo le indique que avance, Nico miró despreocupadamente hacía afuera. Su atención se centró en una casa de color blanco con el tejado totalmente azul, un patio mediano donde se encontraba un muchacho tendiendo la ropa, su cara no se apreciaba debido a que la ropa que colgaba en los tendederos cubría dos cuartos de su cuerpo, pero cuando el autobús avanzó Nico abrió los ojos como platos al mirar lo guapo que era el muchacho. Sus ojos marrones se cruzaron sólo unos segundos con los verdes del otro chico y eso bastó para hacerle saber que probablemente estaba jodido.

Después de ese día las cosas siguieron con normalidad, no había vuelto a ver a aquel hombre y sinceramente no esperaba hacerlo. Nico gracias a esto estaba a salvo de muchas cosas según él, y sí, se puso a enumerar los pros y los contras de conocerlo. Por supuesto había más contras que nada, porque una vez más: se trata de Nico di Angelo.

Él no hablo de eso a nadie, ni siquiera a Hazel o Jason, no valía la pena. Ese muchacho era como cualquier otro, y además una persona a la que jamás volverá a ver en la vida, al igual que otro peatón en la calle.

Sin embargo él sabía que en el fondo que no era "otro peatón", si lo fuera dejaría de pasarse tardes enteras pensando en su rostro o desordenándose el cabello en señal de frustración. No iba admitir nada.

* * *

Su padre faltaría a recogerlo el jueves y se vería obligado a tomar de nuevo al autobús. Nico fingió que no estaba emocionado.

Cuando el autobús se detuvo en la misma calle no había nadie, el pecho involuntariamente se le encogió y la decepción se aflora en él como veneno. No se supone que pase así, no se supone que debe sentirse así; pero lo hace.

Ese mismo día sus ánimos se fueron hasta el suelo, no podía creer el estado tan deplorable en el que estaba metido. Ese día no tenía ganas de ir a su casa por lo que bajó del autobús y se dedico a vagar por ahí hasta que encontró un buen parque donde quedarse a mirar el movimiento dramático de las nubes.

Pensó que o su vida era un chiste o era demasiado irónica, pero luego estuvo de acuerdo en que tal vez eran las dos cosas.

Nico ni se dio cuenta cuando oscureció y tampoco se dio cuenta cuando alguien se sentó a su lado en la banca, por supuesto hasta que escuchó un ligero tarareo de una canción que desconocía. Nico movió al lado su cabeza lentamente para ver de quién se trataba. En ese momento las piernas flaquearon y sus ojos se agrandaron.

"Hola" Dijo el muchacho vestido exageradamente de azul.

'Mierda' se repitió Nico una y otra vez mentalmente.

* * *

**Dios, me divertí escribiendo esto como no tienes idea. Yo personalmente soy amante de los textos pequeños pero con mucho significado, aunque por lo general me gustan las historias extensas.**

**Esto es más bien lo irónica que puede llegar a ser la vida de Nico, pero de un modo bueno, ya que aquí en su mayoría Percy es el que pone la vida de Nico al revés. **

**Gracias por leer (: **

**Oh, sí, sus comentarios ayudan a la hora de escribir. **


	2. La cena romántica

**La cena romántica**

* * *

Nico no lo puede creer aún. Él que creyó que conocía bien a Percy Jackson después de años, pero es obvio que no.

Eran las nueve de la mañana de un sábado y Percy lo estaba despertando de su sueño, era el colmo ¿cómo Percy era tan impredecible? pero nadie nunca dijo que tener a Percy como novio iba a ser fácil.

Percy mueve su hombro para que despertara, Nico decidió simplemente ignorarlo.

Él iba a pasar toda la mañana en la cama, no todos los días puede dormir así de bien, no todos los días no recibe algún texto de su padre para que lo ayude. Desde que su padre se compró ese estúpido celular no deja de joder el día de Nico una y otra vez. No, Nico no iba a dejar que Percy le quite horas preciosas de sueño.

El hijo de Poseidón tenía otras cosas en mente como de costumbre ¿desde cuándo algo sale como Nico quiere?

-Vamos, Nico- Replica Percy como un niño pequeño, que sería algo lindo si no fuera por el contexto de hoy.

El hijo de Hades quiere decirle que no pero es sólo haría que insista más porque sabría que está un poco despierto y no quiere eso en absoluto. Sigue adelante con hacerse el dormido.

No fue muy buena idea, después de todo cuando Percy recurrió a besarle el hombro descubierto.

Nico se queja al tiempo que Percy sonríe y prosigue con su labor.

-Percy, deja eso- El hijo de Poseidón lo ignora deliberadamente mientras comienza a hacer un moretón suave en su hombro izquierdo, su mano se desliza por la cintura de Nico y lo aprieta contra su cuerpo. Es en ese momento cuando Nico decide que es suficiente y se voltea para enfrentar a su novio. Él frunce el ceño y Percy sonríe más ampliamente. Antes de que pueda decir algo Percy se lanza con fuerza encima del hijo de Hades y lo besa largamente, bueno... Nico tiene sus debilidades.

-Te quiero- Le dice alejándose para que pueda susurrarle al oído. -Te amo, Nico- De pronto el aliento de Nico pesa. Él enrolla sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Percy y estira su cuello para besarlo en la mejilla y después atraer su boca para morder su labio inferior.

-También te amo, sesos de alga- De nuevo vuelven a los besos.

* * *

Nico está de pie en la cocina haciendo algo de comer para los dos y su mal humor había ido cuando Percy le confesó que quería una cena romántica con él. Algo tenía que haber valido su poco tiempo de sueño.

Nico cocina casi siempre descalzo en las mañanas, con sus boxers y una camisa que le queda muy grande porque es de Percy. Él usa delantal y trata de ignorar el hecho de que es de color azul y negro, él trata de pensar furtivamente que los colores no representan a Percy y a él.

Usualmente Percy se le acerca por detrás y lo abraza por la cintura, se inclina un poco para meter su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Nico, porque el hijo de Hades es como tres o cuatro pulgadas más bajo que él, no pasa nada Percy ama eso y además Nico es más joven que él por tres años, aunque el hijo de Poseidón duda en secreto que Nico vaya a crecer más que eso.

Cuando la tarde se asoma él y Percy van al Super mercado para comprar las cosas para su cena ¿esperaban algo como ir a un restaurante de super lujo o algo así?

Nico se divierte mirando a su novio tratando de elegir el vino que deben llevar o los tomates que deben usar para la ensalada, a Nico le da igual pero le gusta hacer esto.

Percy le pide a su novio que escoja el menú y Nico merodea por el lugar buscando algo rico.

Al final termina optando por pasta, como un buen italiano.

En el camino de regreso se toman de las manos y paran una que otra vez porque Percy quiere besarlo y no está dispuesto a esperar hasta llegar a casa, Nico rueda los ojos sabiendo internamente que él desea exactamente lo mismo, por lo que lo hacen.

El hijo de Poseidón ayuda a Nico a preparar la cena y consigue cargar la responsabilidad del espagueti en la estufa. Cuando el humo negro se propaga por la cocina Nico grita y mira con recelo a Percy por no apagarle a espagueti cuando terminó de cocinarse. El olor era horrendo.

Percy se disculpa una y otra vez. Termina acorralando a Nico en la barra mientras pide disculpas, su rostro está tan cerca, pero Nico es orgulloso y no lo va a besar ahora, ni aun cuando sus labios se ven tan resecos y pidiendo por la humedad de la boca del hijo de Hades, tampoco cuando se entre abren sus labios y su aliento huele a menta y sal, mucho menos cuando Percy ya lo está besando... Él no besará a Percy en otro momento y él mantendrá su orgullo en otro momento que no sea este. Él devuelve el beso de inmediato.

Su cena con nada más que una ensalada termina siendo un éxito.

* * *

**No sé cómo explicar lo mucho que me gustan estos dos juntos, aunque de todos mi escritura dice mucho de eso (: **

**Gracias por leer esto.**

**Oh, sí, los comentarios ayudan a la hora de escribir.**


	3. Detrás de todo está aquello

**Detrás de todo está aquello**

* * *

La primera vez que Percy besó a Nico no fue exactamente algo muy romántico, pero fue la mejor sensación de toda su vida. Incluso disfrutó más los besos de Nico que los de Annabeth, no es porque sea rencoroso y tenga algo en contra de su ex novia, es todo lo contrario, Annabeth es su mejor amiga actualmente, y sus besos fueron buenos, pero besar a Nico di Angelo estaba en un nivel inimaginable.

Después de pasar todo un tormento para que al fin pudieran estar juntos, valía la pena y más, todo lo que Percy, sí, Percy tuvo que sufrir, que claro no era nada en comparación a los años tortuosos que Nico cruzó.

Congelar sus labios con los de Nico es como estar en casa, es como si nunca nada volviera a estar mal. Percy aún tiene problemas para describir lo maravilloso que es.

Annabeth es una amiga muy curiosa y a veces le pregunta cómo se siente, Percy, por supuesto le regala una sonrisa de bobo, que Annabeth sabe interpretar a la perfección, porque créeme si fuera otra persona pensaría que está briago.

Además de los besos están los abrazos, que en su mayoría son proporcionados por Percy, y otras por Nico. En su tiempo de calidad en la cama de cualquiera de sus cabinas (el lugar no es realmente importante), ellos disfrutan abrazarse el uno al otro, Nico casi siempre enreda su piernas con las del muchacho mayor, no se lo va a decir a su novio, pero a si se siente protegido y secretamente le encanta sentirse resguardado por Percy. Sentir el calor que emana de su pecho, escuchar la lenta respiración del hijo de Poseidón, lo contento que se ríe cuando Percy le hace arrumacos y le susurra intimo: "Te amo, Nico". Ama cada parte de esa frase, en especial la forma sensual y a la vez tierna en la que dice su nombre, es como lo mejor de lo mejor.

Es en momentos como ese que Nico puede dormir plenamente y donde concilia el sueño, los brazos de Percy hacen todo eso y más...

Al semidiós mayor le encanta como Nico es tan pequeño y se moldea a la perfección con su cuerpo, Nico dice que es molesto ser bajito, pero Percy no piensa así ni por un segundo. La estatura de Nico es perfecta, es fácil abrazarlo, cargarlo porque muchas veces Nico se queda dormido mientras miran un película, sobre todo porque Nico se pone de puntillas para darle un beso cuando Percy se va al trabajo o lo agarra de la pechera para hacer que Percy se incline hasta estar a su altura y entonces atacar sus labios.

En la cena Percy logra que Nico se siente en su regazo y lo abraza por la cintura mientras se platican cómo les fue en su día. Nico se estremece mientras Percy apoya su cabeza en su hombro y le habla al oído, y no solo para decir cosas del trabajo.

Como todas las parejas tienen peleas; peleas por cosas absurdas, de las que se terminan disculpando después de mucho tiempo intensivo y sofocante (2 horas), sin embargo, hay algunas que duran días y es difícil verse las caras ya que viven en el mismo departamento.

La más grande pelea que tuvieron hizo que ambos se separaran decidiendo que era mejor así, Percy no lo quería aceptar, no después de todo lo que vivieron juntos, no después de saber qué se siente hacer el amor con Nico, no había manera posible de que podría sentir lo mismo con alguien más, porque aunque suene a cliché, con la única persona que hizo y hará el amor es y será Nico. Puede que suene rudo o duro, como prefieran llamarlo, pero ni con Annabeth se sintió tan feliz, para él sólo fue sexo bueno, porque de verdad no era malo, pero nada se compara a cuando lo hacía con Nico.

Por otra parte Nico siempre es él más orgulloso y aunque sabe que su pelea por Bianca combinado con los celos por Annabeth (que es bastante estúpido de su parte) y los celos tontos de Percy por Jason (que es igualmente estúpido) no es para tanto, no puede ser sincero con Percy y hacer las paces.

Esa vez los dos mordieron más de lo que podían masticar.

Dos semanas intensivas de no hablar y ni siquiera mirarse Percy entra al departamento después de un día agotador de trabajo para descubrir que hay maletas no muy bien escondidas en el cuarto de baño.

Nico no se dio cuenta de que Percy las había notado y se mantuvo ocupado cocinando tal vez por última vez para Percy.

Los ojos de Percy se hincharon sin remedio, y el dolor que sentía en el pecho era indescriptible. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin problemas, es tonto que hasta ahora se da cuenta que es tiempo de desistir, el momento de desembocar todo lo que ha estado reprimiendo. Llora en silencio y cuida que sus jadeos lánguidos no sean escuchados. Esta es la cara vulnerable que no quiere que vea Nico.

En el instante en el que Percy sale del cuarto de baño, sus ojos están como si nada hubiera pasado, no hay rastro de llanto.

Nico le sirve a Percy la cena sin mirarlo a los ojos, Percy lo mira por un segundo y empieza a comer sin decir palabra.

El hijo de Hades es el primero en terminar su comida y se iba a retirar pero Percy sostiene con fuerza el torso de su brazo antes de que eso suceda, antes de que nunca vuelva a ver a Nico. El menor mira atento a los ojos de Percy que suplican sin palabras, que imploran sin brillo y Nico se odia.

No pierde tiempo en hablar y recurre de inmediato a besar la boca que tanto extrañaba, enrolla sus brazos en el cuello del otro y Percy empuja la cintura de Nico hacia su propio cuerpo. En poco tiempo Nico está sentado como usualmente en el regazo de Percy. Aunque el oxígeno se agota con facilidad ninguno de los dos abandona los labios del otro y Percy desea que sea así siempre.

"Te amo" Repite como diez veces.

"Te extrañé, Percy. Te amo más"

Las cosas de Nico volvieron a su lugar, y reconstruyeron poco a poco su relación.

No hay más desconfianza, no más celos (bueno... ambos se esfuerzan en este último).

Los años juntos pasaron como aire, y Percy consideraba rotundamente proponerle matrimonio a Nico lo más pronto posible. Aunque prácticamente parecían ya una pareja casada, él quería que Nico y todos lo sepan. No quería hacer algo extravagante, entre más íntimo sea el asunto mejor.

Sus mejores amigos estarían sin duda en la lista, sus padres de igual forma. Fue algo muy extraño cuando les dijeron a sus padres que eran novios, Nico era el más nervioso, temblaba con cada paso que daba a la casa de Percy, para que pudieran exponer sus sentimientos. La familia de Percy lo aceptó con facilidad y Sally le dijo a Nico que de alguna manera siempre los visualizó como más que amigos (por no decir primos). En toda la plática, Nico mantenía sus mejillas rosas mientras Percy lo tomaba de la mano y con la otra abrazaba su cintura, no importándole que sus padres estuvieran ahí, pero no se preocupen a sus padres tampoco les importaba verlos en esa posición siempre y cuando fueran felices.

El día que le dijeron a Poseidón y a Hades fue uno que nunca van a olvidar.

Hades puso su cara de Póker, Poseidón dio una carcajada redundante.

"Lo suponía" Dijo Hades.

"Bien hecho, hijo" Poseidón felicitó.

"Espero no te arrepientas, Perseo" Percy tembló ante la mención de su nombre, pero no dudó en asentir.

"Yo no lo haré. Nunca." Nico no podía para de mirar al suelo. Su cara ardía.

Un día mientras Nico estaba medio adormilado y Percy no podía dormir porque los pensamientos no paraban de caer como buches de agua mira a Nico y sonríe. El hijo de Hades se ve tan tranquilo con su cara pegada a su pecho.

De la nada pasa.

"Nico," Percy le habla suave al oído. Pronuncia su nombre con el corazón derramándose. ¿Por qué? Porque ama tanto a este pequeño hombre.

No hay respuesta. "Amor" Le dice aún más dulce.

Nico se remueve.

"¿Hmm?" No parece que esté consciente todavía.

"Nico ¿te casarías conmigo?" Le dice Percy. Sus dedos acarician en cuello de Nico sin dejar de sonreír.

"Sí" Contesta y Percy no puede estar más feliz. Saca de su abrigo una cajita de cuero negra que planeaba entregar a Nico con una comida romántica, pero no podía esperar más, es que comprendió en medio de su desvelo que no importa mucho la manera en que lo pida, si no la respuesta y que es con la persona que ama. No hace falta nada más y jamás pudo pedir una propuesta más perfecta.

Percy desliza el anillo de plata con decoraciones de obsidiana y un diamante negro en el dedo anular de su novio.

Nico se ríe entre dientes.

"¿Qué?" Percy le pregunta sonriente.

"¿Por qué en ese dedo Percy?" Percy lo abraza más fuerte y le besa la frente.

"He investigado un poco y ¿sabía qué ese es el dedo que tiene una vena que conecta al corazón? Y yo sé que tú corazón ya es mío pero de todas formas" Percy y Nico se carcajean con luz.

"Tú ego es grande, Jackson" Nico se estira en el colchón para regalarle a Percy su primer beso en los labios como una pareja comprometida. "Pero es cierto que es tuyo" Nico susurra más para sí mismo.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Nico no dice nada y niega con la cabeza.

Percy sube a Nico encima de su cuerpo y lo besa en la mejilla.

"¿Por favor?" De nuevo una negación por parte de Nico.

Percy lo besa con fuerza en los labios y se aparte casi nada cuando susurra.

"Vamos, Nico di Angelo" Es la hora de rendirse, el hijo de Hades lo sabe.

"Que ya es tuyo, Perseo Jackson" Y se besan de nuevo.

"El mío igual es tuyo, Rey fantasma" Una beso más se hace presente, pero está vez es uno largo y lento, debido a que no hay apuro, después de todo ya son una pareja comprometida.

Lo que pasó después es otra historia.

* * *

Unos cuantos años después, sentados y acurrucados juntos en el sofá, recuerdan la primera vez que se besaron:

Ocurrió unos cuantos meses después de que Annabeth rompió con Percy.

Nico se había convertido en una persona que veía diariamente, conversaban en la fogata, a la orilla de mar, en sus cabinas. Y pronto Percy se dio cuenta de que le gustaba el niño. Todo sobre él era sumamente interesante.

Era guapo, pero aún estaba muy traumado por tantas cosas que sucedieron en el pasado.

Percy quería borrar eso, quería verlo sonreír, o por lo menos que dejara de ocultar lo que siente, porque se necesita carecer de sentidos para no darse cuenta de que Nico sufre en silencio.

Hades mandó a Nico un encargo y no hace falta decir por qué no fue rechazado. Percy lo despidió, muriéndose de los nervios. No era un encargo cualquiera, era un peligroso y en su mayoría se podría decir que sanguinario.

Dos semanas después Nico llegó al campamento, a salvo, pero no ileso. Nico tuvo que quedarse cinco días en la casa grande para tratar sus heridas.

Percy lo visitaba dos veces al día y lo miraba dormir en las noches.

Una de estas noches Nico se soltó a llorar en sueños, a lo mejor causa de una pesadilla. Percy entró en pánico, no sabía qué hacer e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Besarlo.

Sus labios se rozaron primero con los de Nico, probando territorio ajeno para luego besarlo como se debe.

Nico abrió los ojos y Percy no se dio cuenta de eso.

Los sollozos cesaron, y pronto Nico devolvió el gesto. Percy a pesar de que se sorprendió por esto no paro de atacar.

Llegó el tiempo incómodo en el que Percy tendría que dar una explicación y pudo haber sido una más breve y maravillosa.

_"Me gustas"_ Esperó pacientemente la respuesta del otro. Que fue otro beso. De acuerdo esa era una mejor respuesta que la suya, Percy admitió mentalmente.

"¿Esto quiere decir que puedo decirte novio?" Percy le dice acostándose cerca de él. Acariciándole el cabello.

Las mejillas de Nico explotan con polvo rosado.

_"Idiota"_ Y se durmieron en los brazos del otro. Y por si no se dieron cuenta el "idiota" fue un sí.

* * *

**No puedo encontrar mejor forma de des estresarme después de un examen tedioso de física. **

**Me encantó como quedó… espero que a ustedes también. Voy a decir que al principio esto iba a ser cómo fue el primer beso de Percy y Nico, pero de repente las ideas empezaron a venir solas y terminé escribiendo esto y me gustó el resultado ¿o debería decir el producto? Mejor no, el examen me afectó jaja. **

**Gracias por leer****. **

_**Oh, sí, sus comentarios ayudan a la hora de escribir.**_


	4. Eres feliz

**Eres feliz con los pulmones entre las costillas y el corazón entre las manos**

Nico conoció a un hombre hace unos tres años. Nunca entendió porque pero su rostro no podía ser olvidado; no estaba en tan mal estado, es porque pensaba en él incidentalmente, por lo menos dos o tres veces al mes, pero no le gustaba que de súbito él apareciera en su línea de pensamientos.

Aquel hombre traía su recuerdo junto con una cuantas lágrimas incluidas, nadie se podría creer que el fuerte y apático de Nico di Angelo fuera tan sensible con esa insignificancia.

Los ojos verdes le hicieron sollozar. El dolor de no haberle conocido, de no tener la oportunidad escuchar su voz a veces era más de lo que podía soportar.

En lo más remoto de su consciencia se alojaba una pequeña voz, apenas audible, de que, no era una simple coincidencia el seguir pensando en él después de años, de amoríos con otras personas, que por supuesto no terminaron bien, de albedríos incontables.

Odiaba los días en que esa voz se intensificaba y abrumaba con incógnitas que Nico frustrado sabría que no podría darles una respuesta.

Esos días no pasan lento y es lo mejor.

Nico quisiera por lo menos saber su nombre. Lo susurraría como el más importante de sus secretos, pero el enigma nunca sería resuelto, era una tristeza.

_«Un extraño cautivó a Nico» _

_Nico sabe que la palabra 'cautivo' viene en más de un sentido. _El hombre lo capturó sin ni siquiera saberlo, pero la peor parte, una a la que Nico se niega a reflexionar mucho, es que probablemente ni siquiera sabe de su existencia, que no lo notó entre toda esa multitud el día en que se inauguró un nuevo piso en la biblioteca.

Fue inevitable que Nico se estremeciera con tal pensamiento, después de todo él fue quién no apartaba la mirada de ese muchacho, era su mirada la que se desviaba para mirarlo aunque fuera unos segundos, fue su mente la que no se podía concentrar en los aperitivos enfrente de su mesa, fue él quien no tocó bocado por estar buscando constantemente la presencia del otro.

Ni una vez esa noche su mirada se cruzó con la de él, un evento que casualmente le provocaba una punzada en el corazón y más bien, no necesariamente de dolor.

Pese a tantos años aún podía revivir el momento entre los confines del territorio oscuro espeso que tiene por mente. Todavía siente que la imagen lo ahoga.

Eso pasó justo un mes después de que su madre había fallecido, no hace falta mencionar de qué. Nico quería atribuir las lágrimas a eso; el otro hombre no llegó precisamente en un buen momento, y tampoco como un consuelo, hay veces en las que piensa que a lo mejor el recuerdo del muchacho duele tanto porque le recuerda la pérdida de su madre.

Un año más se agregó a la lista. Hace cuatro años se podría haber perdonado el pensar en un extraño como si fuera el destino mismo, pero ahora, a la edad de veintidós años, solo podía describirse como ridículo. Todo cambió en él excepto el hecho de que el rostro familiar no salía de más allá de la mente lo que se redujo a dos veces por semana pensar en él frecuentemente.

Nadie se atrevía a preguntarle por qué no había tenido una relación en dos años y medio, ni siquiera su amigo Jason, que era uno de los primeros en preocuparse sobre el tipo de vida que lleva.

Nico casi no como y difícilmente sonríe, el tipo de persona que llamarían: introvertido, no era como eso, sin embargo. Nico podía expresarse tan correcta y abiertamente como quisiera, el 'pero', es si se le viene en gana.

Sus lados y facetas eran conocidos por la gente que le tomaba importancia a sus acciones. No eran muchas, y así estaba perfectamente bien.

Tampoco se catalogaría como el tipo de persona que tiene un rostro al cual la gente miraría dos veces, a pesar de que sus amigos decían lo contrario, pero no se podía estar seguro porque nadie de ellos le diría que es poco atractivo, se le llama sentido común y también estaba bien con ello.

* * *

_«Me dijiste que te llamas Percy, pero estoy seguro que es el diminutivo de un nombre»_

_« ¿Eso quiere decir que estabas pensando en mí?»_

_«Idiota»_

_«No lo negaste»_

_«…»_

_«Perseo»_

_« ¿Qué?»_

_«Ese es mi nombre. Te lo quiero dar a ti»_

* * *

Nico volvió a encontrar a este hombre en el cuarto aniversario del piso de la biblioteca.

Una extraña invitación para el aniversario del piso más elegante de la biblioteca más vieja de la ciudad llegó al buzón de su apartamento, fue el suceso más excitante y emocionante que le ocurrió en todo una año.

Nico quería fingir que no se encontraba desconcertado porque de la nada le llega una invitación del cuarto aniversario, lo raro yacía en que jamás le llegó la invitación del segundo o tercer aniversario.

Era casi como lo que pasaba en las novelas que leía, que claro no eran nada más que ficción. Estaba a punto de reírse en la ironía pero no lo hizo porque una remota mota de esperanza brilló en su pecho. Encontrar al hombre que no olvidó durante cuatro años era toda una proeza, si es que sucedía.

Nico esperaba que el hombre no hubiera cambiado o mucho, por temor a no reconocerlo, sí es que le volvía a ver.

Fue a la hora citada, la gente estaba comenzando a pellizcar los aperitivos que se encontraban en las diversas mesas alrededor del salón de recepción.

Nico no recordaba a nadie de los que estaban rondando por el salón, solo una persona le interesaba.

La tarde se hizo noche y Nico se rindió.

Se sentó en una mesa vacía con un vaso de agua en las manos, las manos le temblaban ligeramente porque el agua traía cubitos de hielo. Su cabeza gacha, todo el tiempo su mirada vacía oscilaba en el derretimiento del hielo.

Se aprendió los títulos de varios libros cuando se aburrió y dejo que un varón rosara su mano "accidentalmente" cinco veces. Era hora de un cambio, no podía esperar toda su vida a alguien que no volvería a ver jamás. Quería tan desesperadamente comenzar de nuevo, olvidar todo, no recordar nada de nada y darse por única vez la oportunidad de ser feliz.

No podía llamarse despecho el que dejara que su mano roce con el nuevo individuo, porque para eso necesitaría haber estado en una relación que el hombre de ojos verdes.

Nico estaba por quedarse dormido cuando sintió el toque en sus hombros, su cara palideció. Las esperanzas se despertaron de su sueño.

Cuando volteó sus ojos se encontraron con el nuevo hombre.

El brote de luz se opacó.

Platicó mucho con él e intercambiaron números de teléfono.

Se enteró de que él trabajaba ahí como empleado y era un supervisor. Nico no habló mucho de él pero prestó atención cortésmente.

Al terminar el evento la gente se iba satisfecha de la comida, la música y la compañía…

Nico fue uno de los últimos en salir.

A la mitad de la calle unas manos frías le taparon los ojos, la boca de la parte contigua expulsaba jadeos como si hubiera corrido mil millas. Nico juró que podía adivinar tan tontamente fácil.

Se volteó para dejar caer su mandíbula, no era el empleado que esperaba. Era el hombre que ocupó cuatro años de su vida.

— Te amo y no te voy a dejar ir nunca más.

Nico por primera vez en años sonrío tan ampliamente que sintió que sus labios se separarían.

Las lágrimas cayeron inevitablemente y el hombre más alto las limpió con mesura, como si temiera que sus dedos lo fuera a hacer desaparecer; fue el tacto más suave que Nico había recibido desde que su madre se fue lejos de él.

La palma acunaba su mejilla mientras le eran susurradas palabras de consuelo. Era como si el hombre de ojos verdes supiera exactamente lo que había pasado, como si sus almas estuvieran en sintonía. Por alguna razón Nico sintió la corazonada de que el otro sabía que él también le había estado recordando y que especialmente vino hoy para tratar de encontrarlo.

Su inquietud más grande se apaciguo, definitivamente, el otro hombre sí notó su existencia en aquel entonces como ahora. Eso era todo para alegrarle por varias vidas.

— ¿Fue demasiado apresurado decirte que te amo? Lo siento— El hombre se rascó la nuca apenado.

Nico se quedó sin habla.

—Déjame conocerte entonces.

Nico asintió torpemente, sin poder pronunciar palabra.

—Me llamo Percy Jackson y sé que te voy a amar.

El los latidos del corazón de Nico se sintieron como un huracán avecinándose, era la primera vez que su corazón se sentía en el pecho y no desolado en sus manos.

—Percy…

— ¿También te llamas Percy?— Percy se rió contento y un deslumbrante tomo de broma. Nico se sonrojó inútilmente.

—Soy Nico di Angelo— Su voz era clara y segura. _«Sé que yo no también te voy a amar, porque ya te amo»_ Pero eso se lo diría más adelante.

—Nico… di Angelo.

Percy dijo como saboreando cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

Nico se deleitó de su nombre salido de los labios y voz de Percy Jackson.

* * *

_«Te amo, Nico, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo»_

_Percy jadeaba pulsando sus caderas con las de Nico. El hombre más pequeño gimió por la fricción. El placer se hizo más intenso por la sensación del peso de Percy contra su cuerpo._

_Percy le estaba enviando a la locura. _

_Los 'te amo' que repetía hacían que Nico quisiera más de él, aunque lo tuviera todo ya. _

_Las manos de Nico se amarraron alrededor de la cintura de Percy, buscando más cercanía. Su rodilla derecha empezó a masturbar el miembro de su novio. Causando que Percy gimiera más alta y gritara su nombre por los cielos. _

_Percy arrancó la sudadera y playera de Nico y lamió el cuenco de la clavícula, succionando con fuerza, con ganas de dejar una marca para el día siguiente._

_Rozó sus pulgares con los pezones de Nico._

_« ¡Percy!» _

_Percy había aprendido y estudiado todos los lugares que brindaban más placer a Nico, todos aquellos que hacían que se arqueara y cerniera cerca de él con deleite. _

_Él masajeo sus muslos con mientras preparaba y lubricaba la entrada de Nico. Un dedo se empujaba dentro y fuera de él, luego dos y por último tres. Nico entró en éxtasis. _

_Amaba tanto la sensación de Percy tocándolo, recorriendo sus manos por todo su cuerpo y aún así nunca era suficiente, siempre ansiaba más. _

_«Más, Percy, por favor» Nico rogó con necesidad. _

_Percy meció sus caderas y siguió jugando con sus tres dedos en la entrada del menor. Se inclinó y besó a su novio iniciando una aclimatada danza con sus leguas. Rozando cada rincón de la boca que ya conocía tan bien, arremolinándose contra la de Nico y morder tentativamente su labio inferior, Nico se sintió incluso más excitado._

_Nico acariciaba su espalda y movía su cadera al compás del los dedos de Percy._

_«Nico, te deseo tanto. Amo tu voz y tu cabello, amo todo lo que eres» Percy besó las piernas de Nico con dulzura en vez de lujuria. Nico sintió que iba a eyacular._

_«También te amo, todo tú, Percy» Contestó entrecortadamente._

_Percy sacó sus dedos y una queja de protesta se formo el os labios de su acompañante._

_« Puedes decirme si duele» Aunque la erección de Percy era dolorosa mantuvo su voz en calma. _

_Nico rodó los ojos con impaciencia y empujó su cadera arriba como pidiendo que entrara._

_«Percy, hemos hecho esto cientos de veces ¿y aún me preguntas?»_

_Percy besó el hombro y lo mordió suavemente. Nico gimió fuerte y era el mejor sonido que Percy conocía._

_«Pero yo siempre me voy a asegurar de no dañarte, Nico»_

_«Perseo Jackson te amo, y te quiero dentro de mí. Ahora» Nico fingió dar una orden pero ambos sabían que era una súplica mal escondida._

_«Me encanta cuando te pones así» Percy bromeó, y Nico sonrió y le besó el borde del cuello. _

_«Perseo, Perseo» Percy se estremeció. Su nombre viniendo de la boca de Nico en situaciones como esa siempre le enviaba al borde. Sabía que Nico estaba recurriendo a eso para burlarse de él un poco. _

_Honestamente ama a Nico como nunca ha amado e incluso puede decir que lo ama más que a nada en su vida._

_«Tramposo» Le dijo besándolo con fiereza repentina, haciendo que Nico se quejara y elevara la voz cuando sintió la erección de Percy rozando su entrada. « ¿Listo?» Nico asintió rápidamente. _

_Percy entró en él suavemente, como siempre, no importa lo mucho que necesite su interior cálido, lo primero sería el cuidado de Nico._

_Se meció con él lento y sofocante al principio hasta que Nico lloriqueaba por más. Percy aceleraba hasta que sus fuerzas eran succionadas y las piernas le temblaban. _

_Su clímax fue intenso._

_Percy se acomodó a un lado de Nico y los cubrió a ambos con una sonrisa débil y agotada. _

_Nico enredo sus piernas y metió su cabeza entre el pecho y el cuello de Percy. _

_«Te amo, Perseo» Nico le susurró con sueño._

_«Yo más, Nico. Te amo» Percy le arrulló acariciando las hebras de su cabello._

* * *

Ellos se tomaron su tiempo para conocerse mutuamente.

Más tarde su relación se hizo tanto fija como oficial.

—Te amo.

Nico le dijo por fin.

—Yo también te amo— Le contestó como desde la primera vez.

Cuando alguien les preguntaba su historia ninguno contestaba, se miraban y sonreían con cariño.

_Destino. _

_**Nico pensó cuatro años en Percy y lo tuvo por lo que le restaba de vida.**_

_**Percy buscó a Nico cuatro años y lo encontró para no dejarlo ir nunca.**_

* * *

**Nota: Nico y Percy se merecen ser felices juntos.**

**Gracias por leer(?**

**Oh, sí, los comentarios ayudan a la hora de escribir.**


	5. En tu mundo

**En tu mundo**

Nico conoció a Percy cuando él era un niño bastante pequeño. Para su mala suerte su hermana, Bianca, era una buena amiga del muchacho. Iban en la misma clase y se reían de boberías que Nico a menudo no entendía un carajo.

Con el tiempo Nico fue tomando interés en este sujeto Percy, en todo lo que hacía, para Nico era fácil justificarlo diciéndose así mismo que era porque Percy hacía cosas nuevas y hablaba de variedad de eventos curiosos.

¿Y cómo no? Perseo Jackson pasaba tres días a la semana con ellos, Bianca también iba a casa de los Jackson; su hermano menor fingía no estar celoso de la situación de su hermana, aunque cada vez se hacía más difícil ocultarlo.

Percy no hablaba en absoluto con Nico, se limitaba a brindarle atención a Bianca. No era que Percy no hubiera tenido intenciones de interactuar con el niño pero no tenía oportunidad para hacerlo, el otro sólo parecía estar enojado con el mundo, siempre tan distante y aislado en su propio mundo, lejos de cualquier contacto… como si en el momento en que Percy se le acercara Nico lo empujará lejos. Por alguna razón Percy estaba en desacuerdo con la idea de ser rechazado por el muchacho. Sus pensamientos giratorios sobre el hermano de Bianca le dejaban perplejo. Él no tenía por qué estar pensando en alguien que ciertamente parecía odiarlo o simplemente ignorarlo y las dos cosas estaban estrechamente ligadas por lo que era casi lo mismo.

Llegó el momento en el cual Nico cumplió los trece años, creció con su familia y oh, sorpresa, un integrante extra. Nada más y nada menos que Percy. Era una cosa habitual que el adolescente de ojos verdes conviviera con la familia di Angelo. Era vecinos después de todos. Lo peor de todo era que fue Perseo quién desenredó la sexualidad de Nico, al principio el pobre muchacho estaba anonadado por descubrir que estaba sexualmente atraído por Percy, eso lo convertía en una especie de gay, pero no había más, nada de nada. Otro chico no tuvo efecto en Nico, tal vez él era "Percysexual", de hecho prefería esa definición que "gay".

En su escuela no tenía amigos salvo Hazel, que era una niña muy tímida y que al igual que Nico ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola, ocultándose en cuanto lugar pudo. Hazel le habló por primera vez porque la pequeña pelota que estaba lanzando al aire para cacharla de nuevo fue a terminar en la cabeza de Nico y ella era muy educada como para decir "lo siento" y bueno desde entonces hablan.

Percy tenía los dieciséis años y jamás escuchó un solo y triste sonido de la voz de Nico. Su situación era para volverse loco ya que pasaban mucho tiempo bajo el mismo techo, pero no, no era capaz de eso, ni una sola vez en todos esos años escuchó palabra alguna de los labios del otro, vamos por el infierno, mucho menos le vio reír o sonreír alguna vez. Fue frustrante y decepcionante al mismo tiempo.

Percy era consciente que su irracional curiosidad acerca de la vida de Nico no era normal pero optaba por no pensar mucho en el tema. Pareciese como si el mismo Nico fuera quién gustaba de burlarse de él, pero eso no era otra cosa que pura teoría. Lejos de ello, Percy descubrió que en poco tiempo Nico se volvió el motivo más grande que tenía para seguir visitando a los di Angelo, aunque sonara rudo incluso para él era cierto. Por supuesto que él y Bianca siguieron llevándose tan bien como siempre pero cada vez que Nico andaba alrededor Percy simplemente no parecía notar a Bianca, como si él mundo se desbaratara y lo único que quedaba eran ellos dos. Pocas de esas veces sus miradas chocarían y Percy se marearía como si hubiera estado viajando por días, Nico sería el primero en apartar la mirada con indiferencia, con los ojos aburridos e irritados y seguir su camino hacía quién demonios sabe dónde. En otras ocasiones Percy se encabronaría porque antes de apartar la mirada Nico bostezaba tan descortésmente para luego retirarse como si nada.

Percy tenía muchos amigos en su escuela. Ellos siempre lo seguían, pero era de esperarse pues Percy era una persona muy sociable, podía hablar con todo mundo y con tanta facilidad -¿Por qué demonios le costaba tanto con Nico?-, entre todas sus amistades con los que mejor mantenía una relación era con Annabeth (la chica sabía) y Grover, el tipo que era una gran fan del pacifismo pero que extrañamente estaba en contra de la marihuana (bastante raro, huh…). Esas dos personas eran en quienes Percy podía confiar más. Compartían tantas vivencias pues se conocieron desde que iban en el primer grado de secundaria. En cuanto a Bianca era otra historia, Percy la consideraba una hermana.

Nico no tuvo ningún tipo de relación durante los próximos tres años, hasta que conoció a Will Solace, el tipo que practicaba tiro con arco. Él fue el primer novio de Nico.

A veces Will lo visitaba y pasaba horas con Nico, además de que Will parecía llevarse bastante bien con su hermana, quien fue la primera en enterarse de que Nico consiguió un novio. Aunque le tomó un tiempo para que sus padres estuvieran de acuerdo ya que Will era varios años mayor que él.

Su relación comenzó al igual que cualquier otra, Will comenzó a hablar con Nico y pasó el tiempo y entonces Will cayó e invitó a Nico a salir con él. Nada perdía Nico intentando o para el caso diciendo que sí.

Percy había tenido como cuatro relaciones en los tres años, nada duradero o algo que le importara a Percy. Él tuvo esos noviazgos básicamente para aprender, pero cuando se enteró por boca de Bianca que Nico estaba saliendo con alguien la sangre le hervía y los celos le chorreaban por todo el cuerpo, como si fuera veneno.

Oh, dioses, se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado del hermano menor de su amiga de la infancia. ¿¡Era un enfermo!? No se supone que eso debería pasar, ¡No se supone que podría ser siquiera posible! Estaba seguro que era heterosexual o bueno ya no lo estaba tanto, porque se enamoró innegablemente del niño cuya voz nunca ha escuchado.

Lo único que hizo el muy tonto fue empezar a salir con Annabeth, como despecho. Estuvo mal, muy mal. Lo peor era que estaba seguro que a Nico no le importaba, es más Nico a lo mejor no sabía, porque su existencia para Nico era nula.

En poco tiempo su relación fue mejorando, estar con Annabeth no era del todo malo.

Nico decidió terminar su relación con Will cinco meses después. Debía ser una tortura para ambos ya que Will se dio cuenta de que no era el único en la cabeza del muchacho y bueno… Nico estaba de acuerdo en que era injusto así que lo que vino después fue una despedida. Nico no supo nada de Will Solace después de eso y Will no supo más de Nico di Angelo.

Él ya se estaba resignando a no poder fijarse en otra persona, es decir, sí, se sentía atraído por varios chicos, pero no enamorado. Una oportunidad así no llegaría como caído del cielo por muy cliché que suene. Sus esperanzas no fueron mejores cuando él conoció a Jason Grace, uno de los amigos de Percy irónicamente. El muchacho rubio con una cicatriz en el labio le ayudó a avivar su pobre flechazo con Percy. Le vería más seguido y escucharía su voz y risa y eso no ayudaba para nada. Nico se mantuvo al margen. Alejado como siempre lo hizo desde que era un niño.

Cada vez que Jason le dijo que iría a visitar a su amigo Percy. Nico escapó o inventó una excusa para evitar verlo. Estaba al tanto de la relación de Percy con Annabeth Chase. Si los viera juntos sería la muerte para él –en sentido figurado, claro-, sería doloroso y Nico quería huir a toda costa de la estocada en el pecho.

Percy continuó su relación con Chase. Hubo problemas y discusiones con diferentes grados de intensidad pero era lo normal en una pareja. Lo único que tenía de disfuncional su relación venía de forma gratuita de parte de Percy. El problema era que Percy no dejaba de lado sus pensamientos amorosos por Nico. Él se encontraría ignorando algunas charlas con Annabeth por pensar en Nico. Annabeth aún no tenía conocimiento del enamoramiento de Percy y era mejor que no lo tuviera porque ella era algo… ¿especial? Y bueno a cualquier novia le enojaría enterarse que su novio realmente piensa en alguien más, sobre toda si esa persona es otro chico.

Nico decidió mudarse a Venecia, su lugar de procedencia. Por más que Bianca trató de hacer que abandonara la idea, no lo logró. Nico preparó sus cosas y tomó el vuelo del viernes. Aquel día se despidió de todos a los que llegó a querer; Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, Piper… de todos excepto uno: Perseo Jackson.

Se despidió de su familia claro, pero fue íntimo y privado por lo que no fue hasta dos días después que Percy se enteró de que Nico se había ido para siempre.

Nico se instaló en su antigua casa, era especiosa por lo que era fácil sentirse solo, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Fue allí a la universidad, estudió filosofía y letras y le encantaba escribir. Escribió muchos textos referentes a Percy, y según su profesor eran los mejores. "Aquellos textos que son escritos con sentimientos puros se transmiten al lector más fácilmente y más si son algo experimentado" Fue lo que Quirón, su profesor le dijo y oh, él era un maldito genio.

Percy no pudo soportar el no haber dicho o intentado nada con Nico. El peor remordimiento que merodeaba su cabeza. Fue tanto que se empezó a distanciar de Annabeth hasta su ruptura. Fue una dolorosa para ambos, habían compartido mucho y Annabeth había dado tanto y Percy tan poco, que era otro peso adicional a las culpas de Jackson. Últimamente la vida se estaba empeñando a hacer miserable su vida.

Desde que Annabeth y él terminaron las cosas se tornaron tensas entre él y sus amigos. Se concentró en sus años finales en la universidad, ignorando el ambiente con sus amigos.

Había episodios en que Percy entró en crisis y culpaba a Nico de todo lo malo que le pasaba. Era enfermizo y para nada normal.

El amaba a Nico no había por qué pensar de esa forma. Percy sin falta terminaba arrepintiéndose de aquellos pensamientos que asechaban su mente. No tenía derecho a culpar a nadie más que a él.

El veneciano a veces llamaba a su familia pero un día en particular una llamada entró y Nico contestó.

Su madre había muerto, le avisaron. Nico lloró mientras hacía una humilde maleta, con nada más que una camisa y un pantalón. Compró el boleto del próximo vuelo a Nueva York. Su avión arribó poco más de la media noche. Nico tomó el primer taxi que se le presentó con la cara toda empapada, queriéndose apresurar para llegar lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llegó Bianca lo estaba esperando en el jardín con un rostro muerto. Lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró muy fuerte en su hombro. Por otro lado Nico trató de calmarse o de lo contrario afectaría a su hermana.

Dos días después fue el funeral. Fueron todos sus amigos y conocidos, entre ellos los Jackson, quienes hace poco sufrieron también una pérdida. El señor Jackson murió. Nico fue un desconsiderado al no haberse enterado antes. Percy debió sufrir mucho.

Percy al ver de nuevo a Nico se emocionó, sus órganos internos saltaban al reconocimiento del muchacho, su estomago daba vueltas exorbitantes pero agradables, aunque de inmediato se sintió avergonzado por estar pensando en esas cosas cuando Nico había perdido a su madre. María di Angelo. Estaba más que claro que no era el momento de ponerse feliz por ver a Nico de nuevo, pero era inevitable, habían pasado años desde que lo vio. Ahora Nico era más alto –por supuesto no más que Percy-, menos huesudo y con los ojos más maravillosos que haya visto. No cabía duda de que Nico di Angelo era todo un espectáculo para la vista.

Por primera vez en ocho años Percy se atrevió a hablarle_. «Todo estará mejor, Nico» _fue todo lo que le dijo, además de una palmada en el hombro.

Nico lo miró incrédulo pero asintió y se soltó a llorar en el pecho de Percy. El mayor no sabía si estar contento o triste. Consoló a Nico toda la noche.

Percy pudo recordar cómo para él era fácil hablar con la gente, pero con Nico hablar era natural, una oración sagrada, un poema. Eso era hablar con él, su voz era como el hogar que Percy tan desesperadamente ansiaba tener. Hace un tiempo que su casa se ha vuelto fúnebre y Sally se esfuerza por ser fuerte y es suficiente para Percy, pero necesitaba sentirse como en armonía y eso era lo que Nico le daba.

Nico empezó a permanecer mucho tiempo con Percy, gastaba su tiempo con él y no habló de volver a Venecia. Percy había sido su cura para tan agrio momento.

No les tomó mucho tiempo para convertirse en una pareja. Tan poco les tomó mucho descubrir que los dos habían sido unos pendejos por no haberse dado cuenta que se habían amado por siente años en silencio, de que pudieron haber estado besándose y teniendo sexo -hacer el amor- desde hace mucho.

Percy estaba en la cama que compartía con su novio. Nico estaba dormido y Percy jugaba con los mechones negros medianoche. El otro arrugó la nariz.

—Te amo— Percy susurró.

—Yo igual— Nico murmuró adormilado.

Percy sonrió y atrajo a Nico más cerca de sí. Besuqueo su frente, su cuello y sus labios. Lo abrazó por la cintura y pasó los dedos por las costillas de Nico, provocando cosquillas. Nico lo alejó pero Percy los unió de nuevo en un beso impaciente.

—Percy, sólo han pasado unas horas desde que lo hicimos, dame un respiro.

El otro hizo caso omiso y continuó mordisqueando su cuello perezosamente.

Nico inhaló con placer.

—Después de todo sí soy Percysexual.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada.

Antes de que Percy preguntara más Nico se subió en la cadera de Percy, con una pierna de cada lado y empezó a crear fricción.

—Alguien está muy emocionado como para hacer dicho que le dé un respiro.

—Cállate, Jackson.

**Fin.**

**-Extra-**

Los dos llegaron a su orgasmo y justo cuando Nico estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos de nuevo para ir a dormir escuchó a Percy murmurar.

—También soy Nicosexual.

Los ojos de Nico parpadearon unas cuantas veces para después dormir con la cabeza en el pecho de Percy.

* * *

**Yo quería escribir algo triste pero no me salió, y he aquí el resultado de ese intento fallido.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Oh, sí, sus comentarios ayudan a la hora de escribir.**


End file.
